Advanced Potion Making
by mandamedieval
Summary: Due to a failure to show up for class, Draco Malfoy gets stuck with Hermione Granger as a Potions partner. But a night that began with making a Befuddlement Draught, quickly turned into a night of pleasure, and then of disaster. One-shot.


**Advanced Potion-Making**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** I lost a bet, okay?

* * *

"There has to be someone else," Draco groaned, feeling defeated.

He knew that someday his constant refusal to attend class would bite him in the arse; he just never thought it would be to this degree. It's not even like he wanted to miss potions on Monday. He would have gladly gone to the class and received the notes and the lecture, but now he was stuck.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but this is the only option you have."

"Can't I just do it alone?"

He shook his head. "And how will you test it? On yourself? And record the effects yourself as well?"

"I'll find someone, but I can make it alone!"

Professor Slughorn sighed sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but my final answer is no."

Draco walked to his seat, cursing under his breath the day he ever signed up for Advanced Potions. Stupid Slughorn and his stupid rules and his stupid projects.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy walked out of his dormitory and into the Slytherin common room to find Pansy Parkinson laying on the couch, looking ill. He hesitated__ in approaching her, because he was already late to class, having slept in too long. He had Advanced Potions first thing in the morning and didn't want to fall behind because his grade was already slipping. After a moment of debate, he walked up to Pansy, knelt down, and placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_Pans, are you alright?" he whispered._

_She looked pale. Her black hair was sticking up in odd places and her eyes were bloodshot. She looked up at him with an expression of pure death and instead of replying, vomited on his shoes. Draco jumped back with a shout. Pansy groaned and turned over onto her stomach. Shaking vomit from his feet, he stepped to her and turned her to face him._

"_You need to get to the hospital," he told her, being careful to stay out of the line of fire lest she have the need to throw up again._

_Pansy shook her head and managed to mutter, "Don't want to."_

_Draco sighed. "Don't be such a damn baby. We can't have you barfing all over the common room."_

_She continued to shake her head, and then stopped suddenly as if the movement made her sick. As a matter of fact, it did make her sick and she heaved again, spilling bile on the floor. Draco wrinkled his nose._

"_Okay, I'm not asking anymore. I'm telling. Get up. We're going."_

_She resisted, but he hoisted the short girl to her feet and began dragging her from the room. It took them a long while to get all the way up to the hospital wing because Pansy threw up three times on the trip and Draco had to stop and clean up the spill with his wand. It got all over her clothes and some of it on his. He finally dropped her off in the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey practically livid that she hadn't come sooner._

"_At least I got her to come at all," he spat at the old woman, and she returned his comment by ordering him to leave._

_He cast a wary look in Pansy's direction before departing. It was already too late to come into class, and Draco still had Pansy's sick all over his shoes and robes, so he went back to the common room to shower and redress into something clean._

_

* * *

_

Draco banged his head down on the desk, not believing his luck. He thought people are supposed to be rewarded for doing good deeds, and yet when he decided to perform one, all he got was this punishment—this cruel and unusual punishment.

Students slowly began to shuffle into the classroom, all of them too tired to be in class at such an early hour. He watched as everyone came inside and took their seats. He had a very strong urge to cast a Reductor Curse on the chair beside him so that no one could sit there. But unfortunately, when the familiar head of curly brown hair entered the room and situated herself in the aforementioned chair, it was too late to do so. Well, not really, but he didn't want to make a mess.

She sat next him and he could already tell by the look she threw his way that this would be a lot less than just unpleasant. He involuntarily inched away from her as she began unloading her books unto their shared table. She did have an awful lot of books. He wondered how her shoulder didn't get tired from carrying them around all the time.

"Now look," she began sternly. There was something very McGonagall about her tone of voice. It was unnerving. She continued, "I don't want to be in this situation any more than you do, but we have to make it work. So I've collected some books from the library this morning, and I think they're really going to help with this potion."

"Isn't what we need already in our Advanced Potions book?" he spat, holding up his textbook in annoyance.

Granger sighed indignantly. "Yes, the potion is, but to properly brew a potion as complicated as this one, it helps to understand its proper effects and side effects should something go wrong and we need to fix it," she huffed. "Not that anything will."

Draco rolled his eyes. If he didn't kill himself or her by the end of this, then he should definitely get some kind of award. He wondered how the two buffoons she hung out with ever put up with her. They were all probably shagging each other. Gross.

"What the hell's this one for?" Draco wrinkled his nose as he picked up a book titled _Princes of Wizarding Britain and Their Days at Hogwarts._

She snatched it out of her hand. "That's for me. Other research for other stuff. Mind your business, Malfoy."

He held up his hands in surrender then turned away from her. Merlin she was unbearable. Slughorn began teaching the class on the potion they were all supposed to be brewing for their projects. Draco zoned out. Granger took notes.

* * *

"Don't forget to soak your beet roots in urine for exactly 24 hours. I remember once while trying to make this potion, I soaked it for 24 and a half and the potion came out blue! _Blue!_" Slughorn laughed at his own joke. No one quite understood. Not even Hermione.

She tried to focus on taking notes as Slughorn regaled them with horror stories of ruined potions, but she had trouble concentrating with Malfoy sitting right next to her. This was such a disaster. She would be glad if she made it out alive. She looked over her shoulder at Harry and Ron, neither of them paying attention to the lesson. Then again, Harry wouldn't need to with his new book. She couldn't stop herself from scowling at the thought of the Half-Blood Prince's book. If she had her hands on it, she wouldn't have to take notes or work with Malfoy. She could get the whole potion done herself. But of course she didn't want the book. That was cheating.

Malfoy glanced at her from the corner of his eye and she felt her stomach sink to her feet. It was a weird feeling and she didn't quite understand where it came from, but something about the way his grey eyes locked with hers made her react in an unwarranted way. She hastily looked down at her notes, scribbling furiously.

_Just ignore him_.

It was easier to tell herself that than it was to do it. She couldn't help but glance over at him every couple of minutes throughout the class period. He was bored, his hand leaning against his cheek as he stared unseeingly at Slughorn. Towards the end of the class period, he glanced over at her and saw her staring. She looked away and kept her eyes glued to the notebook in front of her for the rest of the class.

* * *

_Why does she keep looking at me? Is there something on my face?_

He brushed his hand across his face to make sure it was clear of dirt or something. He rolled his eyes. There was nothing on his face. Granger was just a creep. He glanced sideways to catch her staring again. A splash of pink coloured her cheeks as she looked back down at her notes. Draco couldn't help but smirk.

_Aw, I think the mudblood is in love with me,_ he thought mockingly.

He shuddered at the thought; it was just disgusting.

_Aaalthooughh_, he couldn't help but think, _she probably has never even been touched by a real male. Probably wouldn't even know what to do if she was._

He tried to suppress a chuckle. Maybe this potions project wouldn't be as boring as he thought. Maybe he could have a little bit of fun. Shooting insults wasn't as satisfying as it used to be. Perhaps it was time for a new approach.

When the class ended, Draco took a his time packing his books up, but was disappointed to find Granger getting her things together as quickly as possible. While she was looking away, stuffing a rather large volume into her already full bag, he grabbed her Potions notebook. She looked back up to retrieve it and found it gone. Draco smirked, holding it up for her. Granger groaned and looked over her shoulder as her friends exited the room without her.

"Give it back, Malfoy," she whined.

He checked to make sure that everyone else had already left. "I will; don't get your knickers in a twist," he smirked. "I was just wondering when we were going to work on this potion."

She huffed. "I don't know. Uh, tonight after dinner?"

He smirked, "It's a date then."

She snatched the notebook from his hand and walked out of the classroom in a huff. Draco chuckled to himself, put his bag over his shoulder, and sauntered from the room.

* * *

Ron and Harry were waiting outside the classroom door, confused expressions on both of their faces.

"What was that about?"

"Malfoy," she muttered bitterly. "Needed to set up time to work on the potion."

They flinched, both still feeling guilty for having stuck her with the ferret. She waved a dismissive hand at them before they could apologize and started walking down the corridor. They followed, eager to change the subject. Dinner came much too quickly and she ate quietly, occasionally glancing over at the Slytherin table to Malfoy, who was sitting with his usual gang. She wondered what it was like over at the Slytherin table. It must have been a completely different world. She couldn't imagine they would talk about any of the same things that Gryffindors talked about. What did Slytherins have to discuss, really? Snakes and dungeons?

Okay, that wasn't fair. It's not like Gryffindors only ever talked about lions and—

"So how goes the search for the Half-Blood Prince?"

—solving mysteries. She sighed. Maybe they did.

"I've found nothing. The relevant books in the library are becoming scarce. I've looked at almost all of them. I keep rifling through _Princes of Wizarding Britain and Their Days at Hogwarts_, thinking that maybe I missed something, but it's useless. There hasn't been a royal family in Wizarding Britain for centuries. Well before that book was written. And the royal bloodline died out a long time ago, too. So I can't possibly understand what it would be. I still don't think we should be ruling out the possibility that this is Voldemort, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "No, it's not. I know it's not."

"You can't know that for sure."

"Hermione, it's just not, okay?"

She sighed. He never listened to her. Harry was convinced that the owner of this Potions book couldn't be Voldemort simply because it said "half-blood," but a gnawing feeling at the back of Hermione's mind told her that it can't have been someone good to write in that book. And contrary to Ron's belief, it's not just because she finds anyone that can defile a book that way to be evil.

* * *

She was looking at him again. Bloody hell, why was she always looking at him? He chanced a look over his shoulder to the Gryffindor table. Granger was talking to Potter and Weasley now, her eyes trained on them. He continued to stare, unable to look away from her for some unknown reason. She looked up and her chocolate brown eyes locked with his. For a moment he lost his thoughts, but then quickly sneered at her and looked away.

_That was weird._

He had missed a joke Pansy was telling and smiled as though he'd heard. She furrowed her eyebrows and he quickly buried his face behind a goblet of pumpkin juice. Things had been weird with Pansy lately. They had always been good friends, and definitely always enjoyed each others' company, but now things were becoming weird. He couldn't quite put his finger on what was happening, but he knew it was there—that strange feeling whenever he was around her, like he just needed to get away.

Even now, when all she was doing was sitting across the table from him, talking about trivial things, he couldn't keep his interest trained on her. He glanced over to the Gryffindor table once more and noticed that Granger was getting up from her seat. He watched to make sure that Potter and Weasley weren't following before rising from his own table.

"I have to go. See you in the common room, yeah?"

And he left before anyone had a chance to object. He caught up to Granger just outside of the Great Hall, stepping in her path with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Ready to make a potion, partner?" he grinned.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and nodded before continuing down to the dungeons. He followed her, smirking at his immediate progress. It looked as though getting under Granger's skin was going to be even easier than he thought. Almost too easy. They arrived at the door of the Potions room and Draco grimaced.

"Here?"

"Well where else would we do it?" she snapped. Draco snickered at her choice of words. "We can't do it in our common rooms, Malfoy, we're in different Houses."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

She sighed in frustration and pulled open the door. The classroom was deserted, all of the double-desks lined up in perfect rows of 5 with Slughorn's desk in the front, a clean-wiped blackboard behind it. Granger walked forward and began unloading supplies from her school bag on to one of the desks in the front row. Draco stood back and observed. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the way her skirt rode up her thighs when she bent down, revealing just a little bit more of bare skin than she probably wanted. He tilted his head to get a better look and quickly cleared his throat and glanced away when she spun around.

"Care to help me?" she snapped.

He smirked. "No, you're doing just fine on your own."

She scowled and opened her copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_, reading the list of ingredients.

"Can you please go get a jar of armadillo bile from the cupboard?" she asked. Draco raised his eyebrow. "_Please_?"

"What do I look like, a house elf?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Just go get the bile, Malfoy."

He grinned and merrily walked over to the cupboard, finding a bottle of green slush labelled _Armadillo Bile_. He wrinkled his nose at the bits of red and orange floating around inside it.

_That's just disgusting._

He walked back to Granger, who had finished setting up a cauldron and set the jar down. He was a little too close to her for comfort but decided that now would be as good a time as any to mess with her, so he leaned closer and looked over her shoulder at the Potions book.

"So what's next?" he breathed into her ear. He felt her jump and smiled to himself. Too easy.

* * *

Hermione jumped, a little startled to have Malfoy so close to her. His breath was warm on her neck and it sent a shiver down her spine when he spoke. His hand was on the table next to hers, his head practically resting on her shoulder as he read the ingredients list. She wanted to move away from him, but something wasn't letting her. She inhaled to calm herself and his scent filled her nostrils. It was strange the way he smelled of fresh parchments and grass. She assumed that he'd been spending time outside today, maybe even in the library.

"Can you not stand so close to me?" she whispered, barely trusting herself to speak.

What was happening? Why was she suddenly unable to control herself? She shuddered as he spoke again.

"Does it make you uncomfortable, Granger?"

"As a matter of fact," she began, turning to face him.

But she didn't get any further in her sentence because at that moment she became painfully aware of just how close they were to each other. His smirking face was just an inch from hers and her breath caught in her throat.

"You were saying?"

"I, uh, yes, it bother me," she stuttered.

He stepped away from her, laughing. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and muttered an obscenity under her breath. Apparently she hadn't muttered it low enough because Malfoy raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Language, Granger! You don't need a dirty mouth to match that dirty blood of yours."

That stung. She turned away from him, hatred boiling up in her. She didn't see why he had to resort to comments about her blood. Over the years, she'd learned to let it go, but that didn't mean it didn't still sting when he said it. She sighed as she filled the cauldron with four cups of distilled water.

* * *

_So unsatisfying. Why doesn't she get__ insulted anymore? I'm losing my touch. Time to go back to Plan A._

He stepped up next to her and put his hand just a centimetre from hers, their pinky fingers almost touching. He leaned sideways to look into the cauldron as she added ingredients.

"It smells bad."

She looked sideways at him and gave him an annoyed look. "It's _supposed_ to smell like that."

He shrugged. "If you say so."

He focused his gaze on her. Her hair wasn't as frizzy as it used to be when they were younger. Her curls were still ridiculously curly and not really what he would call elegant, but they weren't the frizzy mess that they used to be. Her skin was pleasantly pale and looked so smooth—like granite or glass. His fingers itched to reach out and brush her hair aside to caress her cheek.

_Whoa, are you insane?_

Yeah, maybe he was. But was it so bad to be crazy sometimes? He didn't think so. With all of the nonsense going on with him lately, he was surprised he hadn't lost it earlier. It was just a matter of time until he went bonkers.

"Aren't you going to help?" she asked, whipping around to him.

"No?" he offered.

She huffed, so he inched his hand sideways so that their fingers were touching. He immediately pulled away. Not a good idea. He didn't like the feel of her skin on his. It was like being on fire. It ran through his entire body like a static shock.

* * *

He touched her and she gasped. Malfoy had never touched her before. They'd never touched save for the time she slapped him in their third year. And that was nothing at all like this. This was something entirely different. A shudder ran through her and she looked up at him. Malfoy seemed just as confused by the touch as she did. She locked eyes with him and saw something there she'd never seen before.

Hermione turned away from him again, focusing on the potion in front of her, but his presence next to her was too much to bear. She wheeled on him, eyes flashing angrily.

"You know, if you're not going to help, you can just leave."

He grinned. "Great! See you! Tell me when it's done."

"I'm not putting your name on it," she retorted. "If you don't help, you don't get a grade."

"Granger, that is so stupid."

"No, that's fair."

"Fair? Who's ever heard of that? I don't know how they do things in Gryffindor, but where I'm from, that's not in our dictionary."

She scoffed. "Of all the ridiculous things..."

He took a step forward, towering over her, his left hand resting on the table. "You mean if you had the chance to put your name on this project and not lift a finger doing it, you wouldn't?"

Hermione was lost for words. Of course that would be easy, but it would also be very, very wrong. She didn't want to admit to him or to herself that maybe, yes, she would take the Slytherin way out. Finally, she shook her head.

"Bollocks. Of course you would. Just like," he paused, leaning forward, "you would also kiss me right now if I told you that you could. Do you know why?"

She shook her head, not realizing that she didn't deny wanting to kiss him. Maybe that wasn't entirely by accident. She didn't want to think about that but something in the back of her mind told her that she really wouldn't have minded.

"Because," he breathed, now just a hairs' breadth away. Hermione's breathing quickened as he continued, "you can't possibly resist. It's like a free grade. I can kiss you right now and you would love every second of it because you have a little bit of Slytherin in you, don't you Granger? You have just a little bit of that cunning ambition."

"That...that doesn't make any sense," she managed.

He chuckled. "No, it really doesn't."

He closed the gap between them and captured her lips with his. Hermione drew a sharp intake of breath. Her heart picked up in double-time. He felt so good, so warm. His lips were soft against hers at first but something overtook her. Some kind of unbidden emotion forced its way from the depths of her and she drew her hands up to tangle in his hair, bring him closer, and deepen the kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth and battled against her. She felt juvenile with him, like she didn't know what she was doing. So she instead mirrored his movements. She pushed her tongue around his, swirled them in a waltzing pattern—perfectly synchronized.

His arms circled around her, one on her waist, the other on her back, pulling her closer. Their bodies were touching, making Hermione feel like she was ready to jump out of her skin and melt into a puddle on the floor. What was she doing? She shouldn't have been doing this, but it felt so nice.

* * *

_Are you mental? Stop this. Stop this right now!_

_Oh, bugger off, I'll do what I like._

_Not this you won't! You will not do this! Stop it right now!_

_I said piss off._

_You can't tell me to piss off, I'm trying to help you._

_Help me, how can you possibly be helping me?_

_You'll regret this later._

_Probably._

_She's a mudblood, you know. You'll be dirty._

_Fuuuuck oooffff._

Everything about what he was doing was wrong. He knew this as he wrapped his arms around her and let one of them travel up her shirt to rest on her bare back. Merlin, her skin was so warm, so soft. He inhaled the smell of her melon shampoo, finding it oddly satisfying. He pulled back, keeping his lips just barely touching hers.

"Granger, what are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" she breathed. "What are _you_ doing? You started it."

"Oh for fuck's sake, shut up."

He took her lips again, kissing her roughly, desperately. She kissed him back with just as much fervour as he supplied. This was by far the strangest thing to ever happen to him. On a long list of things, admittedly.

He moved his lips down to her neck, that smooth skin he so longed to feel. She moaned as he began to kiss her and he smirked. Never would he have thought that her moan would be such a pleasing sound. He bit her and she let out a breathy yelp that made the hairs on his neck stand on edge.

"Can I ask you a question?" he mumbled into her skin. She made a small sound in her throat as a reply. "What would you say if I offered to shag you right now?"

"I'd ask what's taking you so long," she whimpered.

He wasn't expecting that at all.

* * *

What had possessed her to say that, Hermione had no idea, but at that moment she didn't care. She loved the feel of his lips on hers and wanted nothing more than to feel them some more. His hands left a trail of fire as they ran up and down her bare back under her shirt. She wanted those hands to touch every inch of her. She wanted her skin to have as much contact with his as possible. Bugger all that this was wrong and she knew she'd be disgusted with herself later. Right now, she had no such qualms. Right now she just wanted to be closer to him.

She pulled on his hair to bring his lips back up to hers. He drew his arms away from her and began unbuttoning her shirt. Instinct told her to stop him, but she pushed it down, willing herself to let him continue. When he finished unbuttoning her school uniform, he pulled her tie loose, and dropped both items to the floor. Goosebumps raised themselves on Hermione's flesh from the sudden exposure to the cold dungeon air.

She shivered, but it wasn't from the cold, it was from Malfoy's fingers travelling over the bare skin of her stomach and sides. She envied his freedom on her body and began greedily working to remove his shirt, but she was having trouble steadying her fingers on the buttons.

He chuckled and pushed her hands away to do it himself. Hermione felt a twinge of loss when his hands left her body and so she pulled his head closer to kiss her as he worked. Finally his shirt dropped to the floor and Hermione's hands immediately drew to his chest as though magnetized. She ran her hands over his abdomen, loving the feel of his warm skin underneath her fingertips. Never had she done something like before, and so she felt slightly foolish, worried that she was doing all the wrong things. It made her falter and Malfoy stopped.

* * *

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling back from her.

_What do you care? She obviously doesn't want to do this. Get out. Get out while you still can._

_I thought I told you to piss off._

"Nothing," Granger shook her head, biting her lip.

"No, just tell me," Draco prompted, not able to resist looking her up and down as she spoke.

There was something very ravishing about the way she looked, though there was nothing at all special about her. But maybe that was it. Maybe the beauty of it was that she was average. She wasn't too skinny or too thick, and her breasts were a pleasantly normal size. He skin was pale, probably because she never went out into the sun when she could rather stay in the library.

"It's just that I'm not any good at this," she finally admitted.

Draco smirked, eager to continue what they had started before his more logical side gained control of his mind and the whole thing was blown to hell. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to him.

"You're better than you might think," he whispered, kissing her again.

Oh yeah, he'd lost it. His mind had completely fallen out of the window and drowned in the lake. It was gone. And replacing it was the mind of a madman. A madman that did things he wasn't supposed to do. A madman that wanted to have sex with mudbloods.

He slid his hand down her thigh to the back of her knee and hitched her leg around his waist, then did the same with the other. It had become increasingly uncomfortable to stand in the middle of the room that way, so he carried her to one of the empty desks and sat her upon it. After he did—his lips still locked with hers, their tongues in a fierce battle—he began unfastening his trousers.

_If she stops me now, I swear to Merlin I will hex her halfway to Pluto._

* * *

_Oh Merlin. Oh dear Merlin, he's undoing his trousers. Stay calm, Hermione. It's not that big of a deal. Just let him do it._

Not quite sure why she was trying to convince herself, she began pulling back from Malfoy, but stopped herself just in time as she realized why. She _wanted_ this, that's why. It was against everything she believed in and everything she knew was right, but she wanted it. She _did_ have a little bit of Slytherin in her. And that part of her wanted to screw all of her morals and everyone else's expectations, and just shag Draco Malfoy.

_Ha! I've gone mental!_

Insanity was a sweet, sweet bliss. She pulled him tighter, her breathing increasing speed as she heard his trousers fall to the floor. He kicked them off, and suddenly Hermione felt his hands sliding up her thighs and under her skirt. She stopped moving. Just for a second, every part of her froze as it all became a little too real. She'd never even shagged anyone before, why would she start with Malfoy, of all people?

"You know, if you don't want to do this, you can just say so," he mumbled into her lips.

"I do," she nodded, gripping his hair tightly. "Oh god, I really do."

She felt him smirk and she did the same, pleased with herself. She did want to do this. It was insane and not like her at all, but she wanted to do it so much. At least she was finally able to admit it out loud.

He pushed her panties aside, and Hermione blushed when his fingers found the wetness pooling there. For some reason, it was embarrassing that he had such an effect on her, but Malfoy didn't seem to mind as she felt him smirk again.

"Having fun I see," he muttered before plunging a finger into her, making her yelp.

_Ohhhhhh that's nice_.

Their lips weren't even moving anymore. In fact, they barely touching, but Hermione hardly noticed as the movements his finger was performing inside of her were occupying much of her mind. Though, Malfoy did seem to notice that they had seized their kissing when he pressed his lips to hers. She returned the gesture, all the while her hips moving back and forth against his finger. He inserted a second. Hermione moaned.

* * *

_Bloody hell, those sounds she makes_.

He pumped his fingers fast in and out of her wet pussy, and relished in the way it felt. He never thought he'd be in this situation with Hermione Granger, yet here he was, enjoying it. His own erection needed to be taken care of, making him very impatient. In retaliation, he bit down hard on her neck, listening to her moan in reply. The sound made a vibration in her throat that Draco could feel with his lips and tongue as he worked the skin there, his fingers still moving fast and hard inside her.

Slowly, his patience was dwindling and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out any longer. He pulled back from her neck and looked Granger right in the eyes, gauging her reaction. They were rolled practically all the way back in her head, her mouth slightly open in an 'o' of pleasure. He smirked at the site, loving the effect he was having on her. With his free hand, he tilted her face to look at his. Without saying a word, he could see the admission in her eyes and pulled her knickers down immediately. She gasped.

* * *

Hermione gasped as Malfoy pulled her knickers down in one, fluid motion. She still had her bra and skirt on—a weird combination of half-nakedness. To amend the situation, she reached behind her back and unclasped the constricting chest garment, throwing it sideways. She watched as Malfoy's eyes looking hungrily over her exposed breasts. Before she knew what he was doing, he ducked his head down, his lips going to one of her nipples. Hermione cried out in pain. It wasn't the kind of pain that hurt, though. As he sucked and bit her nipple, messaging the other breast in his hand, Hermione gripped his shoulders tightly. Her nails dug into his skin, and she loosened her grip when she noticed the marks she was making. Merlin, she wanted him. She wanted so bad to lie down and have every part of his pale, naked flesh on top of hers. She wanted the painfully obvious erection beneath his boxers to replace his skilled fingers.

"Malfoy," she breathed, trying to convey these desires to him, but not finding the strength for speaking.

He seemed to understand, however because he relinquished his work on her breasts and pushed her to lean back across the two-person desk, her legs dangling off the edge. He lifted her legs to wrap around his waist again and, without much warning, thrust his length into her. She let out a scream.

* * *

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck._

That was the only thing running through his mind as he buried himself to the hilt inside of her. She was so wonderfully tight. He'd forgotten the last time a girl had felt like this. So new. Not since his first time with Pansy had he experienced a feeling so wonderfully exhilarating. He paused, still inside of her, before continuing. There were tears leaking from the corners of her eyes and he wondered if maybe he should have been more gentle.

"Are you okay, Granger?" he asked, genuinely concerned that he'd hurt her. When did that happen?

"I'm fine," she nodded. "Don't stop."

That was all the incentive he needed. He pulled all the way back before slamming back into her, hearing her groan with the movement. He let a moan or two of his own escape his lips, unable to control it. Gripping her hips tightly, he worked up a steady rhythm with her. His breathing was heavy, matching each thrust. As he worked, he watched the way her breasts moved up and down across her chest with the motion. Sweat began forming on his brow, tickling his forehead as it trickled down. He ignored it and focused instead on the sweat working its way across Granger's bare chest. He licked his lips, tasting salt.

* * *

It felt so good. It felt so right. Everything felt perfect. Every muscle in her body was tensed against his violent thrusts. She gripped the sides of the desk so tightly, her knuckles were turning white. Her breathing was shallow and ragged, a moan escaping her lips every time he re-entered her. She closed her eyes, and bit her lip to try to keep herself from moaning.

"Don't," he growled. "Don't stop. I like to hear you."

As much as the command would have made her feel awkward in a normal situation, she couldn't help but feel even more aroused by it. In response, she opened her mouth and moaned loudly.

"Say that again," he commanded.

At first she hadn't even realized that the sound she had made was a word.

"Draco," she moaned again, louder.

"Again."

"_Draco_."

He moved harder, faster. He was turned on by hearing her utter his name, so she said it again and again. Every time she exhaled a breath, his name whispered from her mouth. She watched as he bit his lip in pleasure from hearing it and it burned a flame low in her belly. His grip on her hips tightened as his movements increased in speed some more.

* * *

It was like nothing he'd ever heard before; his name on her lips. She'd always called him Malfoy, a name that meant nothing to her. But now he was Draco. Now that he was shagging her brains out, he was Draco. It shouldn't have turned him on the way it did to hear that, but it did. Wondering if it had the same effect on her, he tried it.

"Hermione," he moaned in pleasure.

She whimpered. It worked; he could hear it in her tone. He picked up speed, matching her moans with his thrusts. After another couple of minutes, he felt his orgasm build and knew he was so close to finishing. He tried to slow down and push it back enough to give her time to reach her own climax, but he didn't have the patience to be slow or gentle. In any case, she didn't seem to want him to slow down at all as she growled threateningly when he did.

"Fuck, I'm getting close," he breathed.

She didn't reply, only nodded. He hoped that meant that she was too, because it was becoming much too difficult to keep himself from finishing right then and there.

* * *

Why had she never had sex before? This was...this was mind-blowing. This was something she always wanted to do. A feeling in her lower belly began to build and she thought she was going to explode—rip in half. She wanted to tell him to stop, because she couldn't take it. And just as she was going to utter the words, her entire body seized up, every muscle contorting, freezing. She screamed louder than she should have as her orgasm took over her, wave after wave of pleasure hitting each of her muscles, making her spasm.

* * *

She clenched around him, his name escaping her lips in a guttural cry and Draco let himself climax with her. His nails gripped her hips hard as he came, groaning low in his throat. When they finished, they were both breathing heavily. He watched her chest heave as she caught her breath, her cheeks flushed. He pulled out of her and helped her sit up on the desk, her skirt now bunched up around her waist. Before speaking, he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"That was unexpected."

She chuckled, her voice shaky. "Not quite the word I would use."

He smirked at her. Yeah, he just had sex with Hermione Granger. The world was bound to implode any minute. She looked up at him, smiling, her hair tangled and matted with sweat. He brushed a couple strands of it out of her face.

"We should, uh, get dressed," she muttered nervously.

Now it was Draco's turn to chuckle. "Yes, maybe we should."

He let her hop down from the desk and watched her as she bent to pull on her panties, and pick her bra, shirt, and tie up from the ground. He too pulled on his trousers and retrieved his shirt.

"So," she began, turning around and froze.

* * *

It was there. How she hadn't seen it before was beyond her. Was she really in that much of a sexual haze that something as blatantly obvious as the _that_ had escaped her notice? She couldn't even believe it. It was there on his skin. A Dark Mark permanently embedded into his left forearm. A shiver ran through her. Her gut glazed over like ice. She was lost for words. He noticed her staring and his eyes widened. He hastily pulled on his shirt and stepped forward, but she reeled back several steps.

"Don't touch me," she whispered.

She was genuinely scared now. Scared of him and what he was capable of. What he might do to her.

"Bit late for that, I think," he replied. "I've already touched you."

"I-I have to-to go," she stammered.

Draco reached out to her, but she threw her school bag over her shoulder and bolted from the room before he had a chance, not even bothering to pack up the books and potion ingredients she had left there.

* * *

_Way to go, Malfoy. Very smooth._

Oh, he had definitely made a mess of things. A very enjoyable evening had quickly turned into a nightmare. Well, at least the sex was good. Hopefully it would be worth that.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Reviews and whatever?


End file.
